warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Wing
The Dark Wing are a group of airborne raiders who attack whatever targets are presented to them. In truth, however, they are a front for the Illidari cause. History Concerned with the growing numbers of the Alliance and Horde in Outland, as well as numerous other factions gaining in strength, the several leaders within the Illidari created the Dark Wing as a way to help rectify the situation. Their goals were twofold; the first being to disrupt the activities of the enemies of the Illidari, while at the same time serving to increase tensions and aggression between the various factions in Outland. Command of the organization was given to Levisha Darksun, a capable Blood Elf ranger and dragon rider. In turn, she was tasked with recruiting malcontents and raiders to serve as her soldiers. The decision was made to recruit outside the Illidari in order to further conceal the origins of the organization and sow confusion about their allegiance and motives. With these orders (and a hefty reserve of gold coins), Levisha set about recruiting for her group. In a few weeks she was able to build up a fair number of skilled riders, each with their own mount. Figuring the area around the Blades Edge Mountains and Nether storm to be one of the busier axes of travel in Outland and, as such the most ripe for picking and (as well as being geographically removed form the Illidari's bases of operations in Shadowmoon Valley), she established a base camp of sorts on an uninhabited floating island. From their, the Dark Wing launched attacks on whatever targets presented themselves. They were none to picky in their choices; in essence any foe that they felt they could take out was fair game, regardless of allegiance. Levisha's only concern was to make sure that she didn't attack any forces connected to the Illidari; fortunately, this was never an issue. The attacks were initially successful; the Dark Wing defeating and driving off their foes with little difficulty. Her men were able to line their pockets with looted gold, while at the same time she was able to pursue her true objectives. Tensions in the Blades Edge region escalated as all sides put the blame on each other for the attacks. Unfortunately, the group also attracted the attention of the group known simply as The Order, who sent a number of its members to investigate and deal with the matter. A battle broke out between the two groups, cumulating with the sudden defeat and apparent death of Darksun at the hands of one of the Order's riders. Demoralized and confused without their leader, the remaining members of the Dark Wing were unable to organize an effective resistance. The majority of them were shot down, with only a handful escaping. The Dark Wing was effectively destroyed, never to return. Resources Each member of the Dark Wing was expected to provide their own mount and weapons; however, in exchange for these, Levisha gave each member a surprisingly generous share of the loot taken. Additionally, each was expected to be at least a competent pilot; several potential recruits were rejected because of their lack of skills with at least one member dying during recruitment. The Dark Wing maintained a small base camp on an island floating in the Twisting Nether near the Blades Edge Mountains. While primitive, it had enough room to provide both living space for the organization's members and their mounts. It also was (secretly) equipped with magical communications devices that allowed Darksun to remain in contact with Shadowmoon Valley and plan her operations. After the destruction of the Dark Wing, the base was apparently looted for anything of any value by its remaining members. Members *Levisha Darksun (leader) * category:Organizations Category:Articles by Rick R